There's Always Changes
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo and Christine have been best friends since they were babies.  However, they both come to realize that as life goes on, there's always changes they have to ovrcome.  Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Bo and Christine had been best friends since they were babies, Christine being a few months younger than Bo. Christine's parents were long-time friends with the Dukes so she spent most of her time at the Duke farm, even though Christine's lived in town. But one could say that Bo and Christine were inseperable.

Things didn't change once the two were in school. Friends always teased them saying that the two of them would end up getting married when they got older. And the two of them promised they would always be together.

But high school was going to really test their friendship. That was when Bo became football star and was in the popular crowd. Meanwhile Christine was more into her studies and had her group of friends.

"You haven't been hanging out with Bo lately have you?" Daisy asked Christine while she was at the farm one day.

"I hardly see Bo at school and he hardly talks to me as it is."

"But the two of you were such best friends."

"Yea well as he put it, people change."

"And you wish it didn't huh?" Daisy said.

"I just miss him you know. I miss my friend."

Just then Bo came in through the door with a cheerleader hanging on him. "Hey Christine, you know Molly don't you?"

Now Molly and Christine weren't exactly fond of each other and Molly always made it known how much she hated Christine. "Yea I know her," Christine said. "Daisy thanks for inviting me over, I'm going home," she said. "And goodbye Bo."

Bo went into the kitchen the next morning looking tired. "Late night huh?" Daisy said.

"You could say that," Bo smiled

Daisy shook her head at her cousin. "Bo what number girl was that this week? Number 5?"

"She was the second one this week alright."

"Didn't Uncle Jesse always tells us to wait until we found the person we loved?"

"And you know me I'm never gonna fall in love. I never want to. I love going girl to girl."

"Bo you're gonna be graduating high school soon, it's time you grow up."

"Oh yea Daisy cause I'm sure that there's someone out there for me. All the girls here say they love me but we all know it's not true. It's just the same as me telling them I love them. I don't."

"Yea well I can tell you this Bo, there is a certain someone who does love you but you don't even know it."


	2. Chapter 2

Bo went over to Christine at her locker the next day. "What's the matter Bo lose your way to your locker?" she said.

"Can't a friend just stop by to see another friend?"

"Not when he hardly comes to section cause it's not the popular section. No matter how long he has known that other friend," she said.

"Oh come on...you know we're still friends," Bo said.

"Are we Bo? Cause I hardly have talked to you since you made the football team."

"Things just changed...but our friendship never did."

"That's a lie Bo! We used to never be apart and I could always tell you everything. But now...now all I can ever say to you is hi, if I'm that lucky. Cause usually your always making out with some girl whenever you get a chance."

"And maybe if you got our more and didn't just spend all your time studying at home you'd actually have a life."

"At least I don't have to worry about ruining my high school career so close to graduation unlike a certain someone I know."

"Hey I am graduating alright," Bo said.

"Whatever Bo, you're hardly passing your subjects as it is. And not to mention, don't you have to worry about something else...like being a daddy"

"What? How do you...my family doesn't even know about that," Bo said.

"Word does get around Bo. Even us non-popular kids do get the word."

"Look you can't tell anyone alright. Not even Daisy when you're hanging out with her."

"Don't worry Bo I'm not. Why would I, cause I don't care about you or about what you're doing to your life?!"

"What happened to the girl I grew up with?" Bo said.

"She grew up. Maybe it's time you do the same," Christine said slamming her locker shut and causing everyone in the hall to look at Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Christine, Bo's downstairs looking for you," her mother said.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"The two of you have been best friends too long to let one fight end it."

"Mom he ended the friendship when he chose not to talk to me anymore."

"He really looks like he could use someone to talk to. Why don't you just talk to him."

"Fine, send him up here," Christine said.

"Hey" Bo said coming to her room.

"Hello Bo."

"You still mad at me?"

"What do you think Bo? You've been treating me like crap all these years. And just like that you start talking to me?"

"You're my best friend."

"Funny way of showing it Bo."

"Can't we just talk...without fighting?"

Christine couldn't help it, she and Bo hadn't talked like this in years. "Sure" she smiled.

After hours of talking they both collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. "I missed this," Christine said.

"Me too. Remember when we were younger and I'd sleepover?"

"And we would stay up all night just talking and then didn't get to sleep until like four in the morning," Christine smiled.

Bo smiled, "Yea I really miss those days."

"Me too," Christine said.

A second later the two of them were in the middle of a kiss. Bo was the first one to pull away. "I...I um...better go," Bo said.

"Yea...see ya in school."


	4. Chapter 4

There was a party at the Duke farm for Luke coming home from the Marines. Christine of course was at the party and she hadn't spoken to Bo since that time they kissed.

"Hey getting bored?" Bo said going over to her.

"A little bit I guess."

"Come lets get out of here. We don't know these people." Bo said grabbing her hand. "Here have some of this," Bo said giving her a glass of shine.

"Bo you gotta be kidding me."

"No come on, I just helped Uncle Jesse make it today. Taste it."

"Bo I can't..."

"You never had it before have you," Bo smiled. "Come on taste it...I made it,"

"Fine if it'll make you shut up Bo," she smiled taking the glass from him.

"Don't lie you enjoyed it didn't you," Bo smiled after she drank it. "Come on we got more in the barn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright I think you've had enough," Bo said taking the glass away from her.

"Hey come on Bo."

"You've had too much. You're drunk," Bo said holding her up.

"But I just feel so free now Bo. I feel like I'm finally being myself."

"I know I told you that you needed to losen up but this wasn't I had in mind. I just wanted us to have a few drinks." Bo looked over and saw Christine walking away from him. "Where you going?"

"Oh nowhere Bo," she smiled.

Bo ran to catch up to her. "Maybe we should go back inside."

"Or maybe we should just stay in here" she said going up to him and kissing him.

"Christine now we already been through this, we can never be anything more than best friends. We don't want to ruin that."

"Don't you want me Bo? I mean I am like the only girl you haven't had yet from school aren't I?"

"Is that what this is all about?"

"No Bo, what this is all about is that I want you," she said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Christine you're not in your right mind at the moment."

"No, but I know I want you. Bo I want you to be my first," she said kissing him.

Bo kissed her back, "I don't...I don't think this is a good idea," he said still kissing her and laying her down on the floor.

"Then stop if you don't think it's a good idea," she whispered to him.

"I can't. I've been wanting this for the longest time," he whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo undressed Christine and smiled. "What is it Bo?"

"You just...wow you have changed a lot."

"Well I have grown up much since we used to take baths together as kids," she said kissing him.

"Wish I knew then what you'd look like now," Bo said kissing her. "You sure you want to?"

She nodded sliding Bo's pants off of him. "I'm sure Bo."

"Bo can I tell you something?" Christine said after they were finished and Bo was busy kissing her all over.

"Uh huh.." Bo said not wanting to stop what he was doing.

"Bo I love you. I always have been in love with you."

Taking Bo by surprise he stopped and looked up at her. "You mean it."

"Yea Bo I do. Why?"

"No girl has ever meant it before when they said it."Bo kissed her again. "I know you'd want to hear it from me but I can't say it. Not now at least."

Christine looked at Bo and nodded and reached for her clothes. "I should be going."

"Yea that's a good idea. Want me to give you a ride?"

"No it's ok Bo, I'll get a cab." She looked at Bo. "Tell me what you felt just now when we were making love."

Bo looked at her when she said that. "Let's get one thing straight, that was not making love! What we did was just plain sex. No emotinal commitment attached alright! I told you this was a bad idea but you didn't listen! But it wasn't anything special. All you were was just another girl for me to have. But you weren't anything special and trust me I have had better..much better."

"Bo what's gotten into you?"

"Get out! Just get out of here!"

Christine didn't know what came over her and she slapped Bo hard across the face, "I hope you have a happy life being alone cause that's what you will be if you keep treating women like this!" she said before walking out.

Bo returned back to the house after the party and went to his room which Luke was already in bed. "Hey Bo, what happened to you, you look like you had a fight."

"In a way you can say that I did."

"What happened...and who?"

Bo laughed a little, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Christine did this."

"You're right I can't believe that. What did you do to her?" Luke looked at Bo's face, "Oh no Bo you didn't..."

"I went to give her some shine and she had a little too much. She was the one who wanted it and well when I looked at her and she was so beautiful..."

"You couldn't stop huh Bo? But why'd she slap you?"

"I told her that I had better sex with other girls and that all we had was just that..a roll in the hay."

"Let me guess...to her it was something more."

Bo nodded, "She said it was making love."

"Bo you have never talked to any girl you've been with like that."

"I know that Luke...and I don't even know why I did say it to her. She said that she loved me. And for the first time I knew that the girl saying it actually meant it."

"Bo if you ask me, I think you said all of that to her cause you didn't want your feelings out. Am I right?"

Bo nodded, "I just...I don't know what love is. But when I was with her it was like I could actually imagine me spending the rest of my life with her. But I know it can't happen."

"Apologize to her, make it up to her. Bo I know she would never want to lose you, you guys have been through everything together."

"I know that Luke but that's not the problem. I can't ever be with her because..."Bo took a deep breath, "Luke, I got Molly pregnant and now her parents want us to get married."


	6. Chapter 6

It was weeks since that night and Bo and Christine hadn't said one word to each other and it was now time for graduation.

"Haven't told Bo have you?" her mother said when she came down to the kitchen that morning.

"No mom I haven't. And there's no point in him knowing either."

"It is his baby he has the right to know."

"And he's also involved with Molly who happens to be pregnant. I just rather not tell him. And it's not like we're talking anyways."

"I think you and Bo just need to have a long talk. Cause I know Bo and if you ask me, he'd rather be with you than Molly."

"I wish that was the case. I'm gonna go I'll see you at the school."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was in the back of the gym waiting for the graduation to begin when Bo came over to her. "Hey can we talk?" he said quietly.

"Sure," she said going to sit with him. "Why is Molly over there hanging on to Rob?"

"Wanna know something funny? I caught her drinking at the Boar's Nest. And when I asked her to stop cause of the baby she told me the truth. The pregnancy was a lie to get me to marry her. So naturally I broke up with her. Lukily I found out before we got married."

Christine smiled, "Well she had no right to do that to you."

"You feeling ok? You look kinda pale."

"Yea Bo just nervous you know about giving the speech at graduation."

Bo hugged her, "I wanted to congratulate you on that. You do deserve it being the smartest one in the class."

"Not too smart," she said quietly.

"Now why would you say that?" Bo said.

She took Bo's hand, "I really don't want you to hate me."

"I could never!" Bo said.

"Look I know Molly lied to you about being pregnant but I'm not when I tell you that I'm pregnant."

Bo looked at her..."You're...and from when we..."

"Look if you don't believe me here," Christine said taking out a sonogram picture. "That's our baby."

"I didn't doubt you were telling the truth...I'm just well surprised but also the happiest I've ever been."

"Happiest?" Christine said surprised.

"Yes cause now I can finally be with you. That's why I haven't talked to you cause I just wanted to be with you so badly but I couldn't cause I was being forced to stay with Molly. But Christine it's you I want to be with. For the rest of my life."

"Bo Duke are you proposing?"

"I don't have a ring for you right now but yes I want to marry you. But it's up to you...do you want to marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So this chapter is going to be through the timeline of the pregnancy starting with the second month which with is right after Christine told Bo_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Second Month: June_

Christine was asleep when she heard someone ringing the doorbell to her house. "I got it," Christine said going to answer it. "Bo what are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay. I guess you could say my family isn't too happy with them when I told them the news about us. Can I stay here?"

"Yea I'm sure it won't be a problem, come in."

"Hello Bo," Christine's father said seeing him walk in.

"Um...hi," Bo said a little afraid.

"Bo it's alright I'm not gonna bite your head off or anything. I got over the part where I hated you," her father laughed.

Bo smiled a little bit, "Thanks."

"Dad Bo needs a place to stay...can he stay here?"

"Yea I know your mother won't have a problem with it. He can stay in the guestroom.

Christine went up to the guestroom to see if Bo needed any help. "Thanks but I'm all set." Bo said.

Christine went over and saw he had on the nightstand the picture of the sonogram she had given him when she went to tell him. "You put it in a frame?"

Bo smiled, "Yea I wanted to start having pics of our baby and I wanted to start with the first one you gave me." Bo pulled her over to him, "Christine I'm sorry I ruined all your plans."

"Bo you didn't. I'm gonna still go to college, just one nearby now and not away like I was going to."

"And I'll watch the baby when your at class," Bo smiled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Bo, we do have seven more months," Christine laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Third Month: July_

During this time, Bo and Christine decided it was time they'd get married. That way no one would see that she was pregnant since she wasn't showing yet.

"Nervous?" her mother asked her.

"Yea and this baby isn't making me feel any better."

"Well you are one pretty bride."

Christine smiled, "Thanks Mom." She looked down. "I'm starting to show a little," she smiled.

"I see that and I also see that you and Bo are going to be great parents. Now lets get to the church."

The wedding went well and they all went to the reception at The Boar's Nest. "Bo I'm glad your family came."

"Took a lot of talking to but I convinced them finally," Bo smiled and then his smile faded when he turned around. "What is she doing here?" he said when he saw Molly come into the Boar's Nest.

"Well...well well. Hello Bo," Molly said coming over to them. "Have to say you marrying her...that is a surprise."

"Molly get out of here you weren't invited here."

"No but I wanted to see if the rumors were true. Little miss perfect was indeed pregnant at graduation."

"Molly just get out of here alright," Bo said.

"Funny isn't it Bo. I fake being pregnant and we slept together many times. But you and her...what was it one drunken night and all of a sudden surprise there's a baby in there? So this baby is already being brought into this world considered a mistake."

"Look I don't know who is say that but this baby is not a mistake! Now leave before I have someone take you out of here," Bo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fourth Month: August_

Christine was laying in bed with Bo when he decided to start talking to the baby and reading books to her stomach.

"Bo what are you doing?" she laughed.

"Hey I want our baby to be smart like their mother, not dumb like me."

"Bo Duke you are not dumb. Look at the car you just built with your cousin."

"Yea well I've done many stupid things before in my life. Finally admitting how I felt about you was the smartest thing I ever did."

She smiled and kissed him, "Bo I loved you since we were kids. And it never changed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fifth Month: September_

"Happy birthday!" Bo said waking Christine up. "Made you breakfast in bed."

She looked at the food and went running out of the room coming back a few minutes later. "Sick again?" he asked.

"Yea Bo I'm sorry but I'm reallt not that hungry."

"I'll save it for you for later. And you are staying home from classes today."

"Bo I can't I have tests to take and work to do..."

"And a baby you need to take care of along with yourself!"

"Bo just shut up you're starting to really annoy me right now."

"I'm annoying you? How about being waken up middle of the night to go to the store to get you food you'e craving. Now that's annoying."

"Well if I was annoying you so much, you could just say no. I'm leaving," she said getting her stuff and walking out.

Bo went downstairs to where her parents were. "I didn't mean what I said to her." he told her father.

"Bo she didn't mean it either. Trust me, I went through it with her mother when she was pregnant. It'll pass."

Later that day Christine came home. "Bo I'm sorry about this morning."

"I am too. You don't annoy me. I'm happy going out and doing all that stuff for you. You feeling alright though?"

She nodded, "Yea better than before."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sixth Month: October_

Bo was panicking even though the doctor told him everything was alright. "Bo calm down the doctor said I could go home."

"No I'm gonna make sure."

"Bo come on, he said it was normal. You were the one who rushed me here."

"Christine...I'm just so scared. I mean this is all new to both of us. We don't know what we're doing. We're only eightteen..we don't know at all what it is that we're doing during this pregnancy. I...I think I need the doctor now," Bo said feeling faint.

"I'll go get him Bo.

"No you stay sitting on the bed, he's gonna be coming back in soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seventh Month: November_

Christine's family was going over to the Duke farm Thanksgiving. Things still weren't all smooth with Bo and his family. Actually it was more Luke who was dissapointed in Bo because when Christine went into the house Uncle Jesse was happy to welcome her in.

"Hard to believe that two people who had been best friends forever would be parents together," he said.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse. I can't wait, only two months left." Bo said.

"Where is Christine now?"

"Oh in the other room resting. Her parents are on their way over."

"Bo I have to tell you, tell you, I am so proud of the person you're becoming."

Bo smiled, "Thanks Uncle Jesse."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eighth Month: December_

"This was the greatest Christmas ever," Bo said to Christine after they had opened all their gifts.

"Yea it was," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Everything alright?" Bo asked.

"Bo everything's fine. Just uncomfortable. And I'm ready to have this baby already," she laughed.

"No we can wait the month, I'm not ready," Bo laughed.

"Aww Bo what's the matter?"

"Just...after all those classes we went though I don't think I'm ready."

"Bo you're gonna be a great father don't worry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ninth Month: January_

Christine and Bo got their own place and had just settled in. They had both families over to celebrate the new house.

"So any day now huh Christine?"

"Yea Bo's just in a complete state of panic."

"Look I wanna apologize for how Luke acted. He had no right."

"Still is mad at Bo isn't he?"

"Luke thinks Bo ruined his life you know. Oh and you won't beleive who he's with now."

"Who?" Christine said.

"He's dating Molly."

"You're kidding. He's not bringing her is he?"

"I told him not to but you know Luke."

But Luke did bring Molly to the house and that's when the trouble started. "Luke why can't you just be happy for me?!" Bo said.

"Cause you ruined your life. You said it yourself, she was the one who wanted it and told you she wanted to sleep with you. Face it Bo she just wanted it so she could say she had sex with the popular guy at school. You two weren't even friends anymore when you slept together."

"Where is this comign from Luke! You know the two of us had been best friends all our lives."

"Bo admit it, you always saw her checking you out when we walked in the halls. She tricked you into getting pregnant. She knew she wouldn't have been able to go through with it unless she was drunk which is why she drank so much with you that night. But all people are going to think is the truth...that this baby is nothing but a drunken mistake," Molly said.

Now it was Christine's turn to get mad, "SHUT UP MOLLY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THE WORSE TRICK TO BO. I DIDN'T TRAP HIM INTO ANYTHING AND HE KNEW THAT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"Calm down," Bo said taking Christine's hand. "I know not one thing they say is true." He looked at Luke. "And you of all people, why are you so against me?" Bo was about to continue when all of a sudden he saw Christine grab her stomach.

Bo jumped up, "You alright?"

"I'm going into labor."

"Come on lets go," and he looked at Luke. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me again until you are the cousin I once thought of as a brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Bo sat on the chair next to Christine bed as she fed their new son Joseph Beauregard Duke. "You did wonderful," Bo said.

"You helped. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"So I take it you don't hate me like you yelled," Bo laughed.

"I am sorry about that Bo."

"I know you didn't mean it don't worry."

Christine finished feeding Joey. "Wanna hold your son Bo?"

Bo took Joey and held him. "It's just amazing you know holding this little baby and knowing you helped create him." He looked over at Christine and saw that she was asleep. "Well little man looks like it's just me and you while mommy sleeps. And you're gonna have a great time when we get home. You'll have grandma and grandpa who can't wait to spoil you as well as your Uncle Jesse and Aunt Daisy. And hopefully your Uncle Luke will come to his senses cause he would definitely spoil you." Bo lauged a little. "Joey I'm going to do my best to make you have a better life than I did at your age."


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of months had passed and Christine continued going to college while Bo stayed home with Joey. "Bo I'm home," Christine said coming into the house.

"Come over here, look at Joey," Bo called to her. Going to the living room she saw Joey crawling on the floor.

"Just started?" she asked.

"Yep. One second I had him on the floor to play with his toys and then I look and he's crawling."

Christine smiled and picked Joey up. "You two ready for dinner?"

"Well he ate already but I'm ready."

That night Christine went to put Joey in his crib and went to the bedroom. "Tired Bo?"

"Yea little," he said.

Christine didn't know what had gotten into him but he had been acting differently since they had gotten married. "Bo...you know it has been awhile since we've been together," she said kissing him.

"I'm really not in the mood alright," he said.

"But we haven't since the night we conceived Joey. Not even on our wedding night did we."

"Cause I was afraid of hurting the baby."

"Which I told you wasn't possible!"

"So we haven't had sex in over a year. Big deal!"

"And somehow Bo Duke not having sex in a year is unbelieveable."

"I'm not cheating if that's what you're thinking. I'm too busy taking care of our baby!"

"I know where this is getting at. You think I don't care about our son cause I'm still going to school."

"Look I rearranged my life cause you got pregnant. You could've done the same you know!" Bo said.

"Gee Bo, I'm sorry I ruined your life!" she said getting up.

"That's not what I said. Where are you going?"

"Right now Bo...I just need to go out."

Bo sighed and laid back in the bed watching Christine walk out. He couldn't deny it anymore, what they had...that friendship, that love they once had for each other. It seemed to have been gone now. And he had a lot going through his mind for the past couple of months. He loved Joey, there was no doubt about that, that was his world and he would do anything for his son. But he wondered if maybe things would've been better if he and Christine didn't get married. That seemed to have ruined what they had. He would've been in Joey's life but he knew that his Uncle wouldn't have wanted there to be a Duke child out of wedlock, which is the reason why he married Christine.

He heard Joey start crying and he got up to go to the nursery. When he got there he saw Christine sitting in the rocking chair rocking Joey back to sleep. "Joey, I love you and your father more than anything. You two are my world and I wouldn't want it to be different. I just wish I knew what to do to make your father realize that. I just want him to finally love me," she said quietly.

Bo stood at the doorway listening and Christine went to put a now sleeping Joey back in the crib. "Oh Bo, didn't know you were there."

"Yea well, I heard him crying. I thought you left?"

"Just went to sit downstairs to think."

"I think we really need to have a talk," Bo said and Christine nodded.

"Bo I know you don't love me."

"How?"

"Well first of all, I have known you all my life and I guess all I am ever gonna be to you is just a best friend."

"Christine listen..."

"Bo let me finish. I love you and I always will, but you didn't have to marry me just cause I was pregnant. And I know you didn't want to, you just did it cause it was the right thing to do."

"Christine please..."

"Bo please you're making this much harder than it is already." She started to cry. "I know I ruined your life and it's all my fault. But I honestly didn't know I would get pregnant that night. But I also know that we wouldn't have Joey if it didn't happen. And I'm so glad we do have Joey. Bo you may not believe me but the two of you are my world and..."

Bo cut her off with a kiss. "What..what was that for?" she asked.

Bo smiled a little, "I never saw this side of you."

"What side of me?"

"A side that shows how scared you are when you're afraid of losing those you love. For as long as I could remember, you always tried to be the stronger one. Every time some kid made fun of me at school and I'd cry, you'd be the one sticking up for me."

"I hated seeing you being teased."

"No other friend would do that for me, And now I've realized I always came first in your life, ever since we both learned to talk," Bo smiled.

"Bo you are always going to be first in my life. You and Joey will always come before everything."

"Christine, I do love you. But I want you to know something. If you feel scared or worried, you talk to me. Don't hide it. That's what us being married is all about. Me loving you and you loving me and us raising our amazing son. And not hiding anything from each other, even our feelings."


	10. Chapter 10

_Three Years Later_

Everyone was at the Boar's Nest for Christine's college graduation party that Bo put together. "Hey Bo, everything alright?" Luke said going over to him. The two of them had finally made up after that fight.

"Yea why you ask?"

"Well cause everyone is over there celebrating and you're sitting over here alone."

"Luke, I'm afraid she's gonna leave me."

"What? Why would you think that? She loves you."

"Look at her though, she's smart has a degree now and all I am is a farmer."

"And you and Joey are her life and she loves you too more than anything. Bo she's not gonna leave you."

"Until she realizes she could've done a lot better." Bo said.

"Bo she's not..."

"Luke just go enjoy yourself alright. I'm gonna just sit here."

Luke went over to Christine, "Hey you better go talk to your husband."

"Is he alright?"

"He's under the impression you're gonna leave him now that you're done with college."

"Thanks Luke." She went over to Bo. "Hey baby what's wrong?"

"Luke told you huh?"

"Bo I thought we decided not to hide anything from each other anymore."

"We did. And I'm sorry. But I just feel like you could've done a lot better."

"I couldn't do any better cause I have the greatest guy in the world already." She said kissing him.

"I love you," he said kissin her back.

"Bo my parents said they'll take Joey for the night."

Within seconds Bo grabbed Christine's hand and they were on their way home. "Bo what's gotten into..."

Bo didn't let her finish. He kissed her laying her gently on the bed. "I've been neglecting you way too much," he said to her.

"Shut up Bo," she smiled and kissed him.

Bo and Christine laid exhausted in each others arms after. "Just think we can do this more often now that you won't be bogged down with homework," Bo said to her.

And he was right, while she was in college, the two of them hardly had alone time. Only times they actually did have alone time was when she had vacation and her parents would take Joey so she and Bo could have alone time.

Christine was asleep but Bo couldn't get to sleep. Something had been on his mind for a few weeks. Christine seemed quiter than usual. Getting out of bed, Bo went to go watch television. He realized Christine was acting the way she was when she was pregnant with Joey and didn't tell him. Bo smiled when he saw an envelope from the doctor thinking it was results saying she was pregnant. Bo saw that it was opened already and knew that Christine must've seen it already. "Probably wanted to surprise me," Bo said to himself. But that smile soon faded.

The next morning Christine went to the kitchen and saw Bo sitting at the table. "You didn't come to bed last night?"

"I couldn't sleep." Bo got up and went over to her, "Did you go see your doctor cause you were feeling sick a few weeks ago?"

"Bo I don't know what you're talking about."

"Save it. I saw the test results from your doctor. That you miscarried. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

"I didn't know I was. And then I felt sick one day and was bleeding and that's when I found out."

"And you didn't think of telling me? That was still out baby!"

"Bo I was under a lot of stress which is the main reason I lost the baby. And I just couldn't bring myself to telling you."

"I find out this way though. Thanks a lot for telling me everything!"


	11. Chapter 11

"And I don't know what's going on Luke. I mean why would she hide something like that from me?" Bo said to Luke while working on the farm.

"She was probably scared Bo."

"But I'm her husband, she shouldn't hide anything from me."

"Bo...I don't know what else to tell you."

"Luke, me and her never fought growing up. And since we got married, there hasn't been a week where we didn't fight."

"What are you getting at Bo?"

"I think I'm regretting marrying her." Bo said quietly.

"Bo, how could you say that now, after three years."

Bo looked down..."Luke I never loved her. Not like that at least. When she told me she was pregnant, I froze and right away asked her to marry me. I didn't want to...and at first I didn't even care about her being pregnant."

"Bo I cannot beliveve I'm hearing you say this!"

"Luke, I'm only 21 and have a three year old son. I missed out on everything I should've had when I was 18. I mean look at you, you have any girl you want. I still want that Luke, I don't wanna be tied down married." Bo was about to continue when he was interuppted.

"Daddy!" Joey yelled running out of the house.

"Hey there big guy," Bo said picking him up.

"Ride in Genewal?"

"What's he wanna do?" Luke asked.

Bo laughed a little, "He can't say General yet." He looked at Joey, "Not right now. Go back inside with mommy while daddy finishes helping Uncle Luke and then I'll come get you alright?"

Joey nodded kissing Bo and went running back into the house.

"Bo I can finish this. Go be with Joey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosco and Boss came over to the farm. "Look if you're here to frame me for anything I've been here this whole time," Luke said.

"It's not that. Luke can we see you and your uncle outside." Rosco said.

"Hey why are they here?" Daisy asked Christine.

"Don't know. They asked to see Bo and Uncle Jesse." They both looked over and saw Luke and Uncle Jesse with tears in their eyes. Just then Luke walked in and went straight to the bedroom and Daisy went in to see what happened.

"Uncle Jesse what happened?" Christine asked.

"There was an accident. Rosco and Boss found the General turned over and Bo and Joey were rushed to the hospital."

"Are they alright?"

"From what they know right now, Bo is going to be fine."

"What about my son?"

"All Rosco said was that the doctors are trying their best. The accident was pretty bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo went over to the waiting room after getting the ok from the doctor he could walk around. "Luke this is all my fault," he said going over to the room where Joey was in.

"Bo you cannot put this all on yourself. You were run off the road, you didn't do this."

"Luke I was just telling you earlier today that I wish things were different and that I regretted marrying Christine and getting her pregant..."

Luke saw Christine walking down the hall and come up behind Bo, "Bo you were upset when you said that. You didn't mean what you said."

"That's just it, I do mean it. But this wasn't what I wanted to happen. I mean there's no way I could even think of leaving Christine now."

"You want to leave me Bo, then go ahead. I don't need you to stick around cause our son is in the hospital!" Christine said causing Bo to turn around.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it Bo. Look you regret us having Joey and getting married. But you're the one who couldn't keep it in his pants."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who wanted it!."

"And you kept it up didn't you. You're the one who stuck it in when you know very well you had all yor seneses to stop. I was drunk from the shine you gave me. Let me tell you this, I don't want you sticking around if you're gonna just consider me and Joey as mistakes!"


	12. Chapter 12

Christine and Bo took turns staying in Joey's room. Christine knew Bo's turn was coming so she went outside to the hall just as Bo was coming to the room.

"Hey got you a cup of coffee," Bo said handing it to her.

"Thanks Bo."

"How's he doing?" Bo asked.

Christine just shook her head and looked away. She wanted nothing more than to just hug Bo and cry on him but after what happened earlier that day she knew that would be the last thing he'd want. "There's no change Bo, he's still not responding to anything they give him. Maybe you'l have luck. I'll be in the waiting room," she said starting to walk away.

"Christine wait," Bo said.

"Bo don't bother alright."

"Come here," he said.

"What is it Bo?"

He pulled her into a hug and cried along with her. "Everything's gonna be alright," he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I did this once before with my other stories. I'm gonna ask questions at the end of the chapters that way I know what people want to see in the story..._

_1) Should this event bring Bo and Christine back together?_


	13. Chapter 13

Christine pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'll be in the waiting room."

It wasn't long until Bo joined her. "Everything alright?" she asked worried something happened.

"Doctor wanted to try more medicine to see if he'd respond to that. The cuts he has caused a lot infections. And they're getting worse so he's trying a new medicine."

Christine nodded and Bo sat next to her. "Hey he's my son, a true Duke. He's gonna be just fine."

"I know he is Bo. I'm just gonna go for a walk. Get me if anything happens."

Christine walked back to the hospital and saw Bo sitting in the chapel there and she heard Bo praying. "I know I'm not perfect but I'm trying my best to be perfect for my son. Please don't take him from me. He came at a time when I really needed a reason to turn my life around. And I am trying my best to turn my life around. And I do love Christine with all my heart. I know I've hurt her by lying saying that I don't but I only said that cause I've never been in love with any girl before. Please let the two of them know that they are my world and I don't want to lose either of them." Bo put his head down on the pue in front of him and just started to cry. Christine went over and sat next to him and rubbed his back. Bo looked up. "Any news?"

Christine shook her head, "Bo he knows you love him and he loves you. You're his hero."

"You heard everything?"

She nodded, "Bo stop pretending you hate me just cause you're afraid of hurting me. You're lying hurts me much more."

The doctor than walked into the room, "Mr and Mrs Duke? Your son is awake and asking for you two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I decided to try something new. For the rest of the story, I decided that to add a twist, take an aspect from each episode and use that as a basis for the chapters. So for example the next chapter will be based on the first episode, One Armed Bandits. Now I will leave choices for the readers to decide which aspect should I use for the chapter._

_Here are the choices:_

_1) Bo and Luke get themselves arrested for the stealing the slot machines but when they pull the stunt, Bo has Joey with him which gets Christine mad._

_2) While trying to help raise money for the orphanage, Bo finds out that he does in fact have a child there from a previous relationship._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thanks for those who responded. Even though I've chosen one choice that fits an idea I had, the other choice may come up later on in the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes, the characters or anything to do with the show. This is just for fun. These next few chapters are based on the episode: __**One Armed Bandits**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next few years would bring many things that Bo and Christine would have to overcome. Joey was now six years old and not long before then Bo and Luke had gotten caught with the shine and were on probation. But one thing was for sure, Bo was becoming a great father.

Christine was helping out at the orphanage for a fundraiser they were going to have there that weekend when her friend, Jenny, came up to her.

"Christine, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you know if Bo had any other children?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Well I've seen Joey and I know he looks exactly like Bo. But come look at this girl over here. She's seven and her name is Diana. Her mother brought her here when she was born cause she couldn't raise her on her own, that's what I've heard at least from others here. But she looks exactly like Bo."

Christine went over with Jenny and saw just what she was talking about. "Now I don't wanna start anything but I'm gonna go look for her papers and see if I can find anything." Jenny said.

Christine was shocked and just nodded, "Um yea sure I'll be right here." Just then she heard "Mommy!" and turned around and saw Joey running to her.

"Hey Joey did daddy bring you here?"

"Yea me and Luke needed to hide out for a bit. Rosco's looking for us," Bo said coming up behind Joey and kissing Christine.

"Did you guys get caught doing something again?"

"Um well yea you can say that," Bo smiled. "Don't worry we'll get ourselves out of this."

"You know what Bo I don't think I wanna know," she smiled. "Oh Bo I need to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Umm..Joey I need to talk to daddy. Go see Aunt Daisy over there."

"What's this about?" Bo asked.

"First of all, I'm not gonna get mad at you. But do you have any other kids that you know of. Say a year or so older than Joey?"

Bo shook his head, "Not that I know of. I mean the only other one who ever told me she was pregnant was Molly and we all know that was a lie. Why you ask?"

"Look at this girl over here. Her name is Diana and she looks just like you."

"Know who her mother is?"

"Jenny's figuring that out."

"Christine, I found her papers. Oh hey Bo," Jenny said. "I assume you told him everything."

"Yea did you find out her mother's name?"

"That I did. Her name is Sarah Anderson. Ring a bell?"

"Dang it! It's most likely she is mine." He looked at Christine. "Remember I dated her a few times in junior year."

"She's the girl you were caught with at the farm on the night of the junior prom?" Christine said.

"That was her. I could've swown I was careful all the times I slept with her too."

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Jenny said.

"Bo what are you thinking?"

"That we need to do the right thing. We have to adopt her as our own. She is my daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks for those who responded. Even though I've chosen one choice that fits an idea I had, the other choice may come up later on in the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes, the characters or anything to do with the show. This is just for fun. These next few chapters are based on the episode: __**Daisy's Song**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Not long after Bo and Christine did adopt Diana as their own. But Joey started to feel left out in Bo's life soon after. "Mommy?" Joey said.

"Hey sweetie, need help with your homework?"

"Nope. I just finished it. Is daddy home?"

"He's out with your uncle. Is anything wrong?" Christine asked. She noticed that Joey had been acting a lot quiter since Diana came to live with them.

"Nah it's ok. I'm just gonna go upstairs and wait til dinner. I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie," she smiled and he hugged her. "Joey are you alright?" she said noticing he was crying.

"Why does daddy hate me?"

"Joey your father doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does. All he does is spend time with Diana ever since she came here. He doesn't care about me anymore. And where did she come from, she's not my sister."

"Joey I know you're too young to understand right now. But she is your sister. But I'll talk to your father when comes home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine I can't stay for long. I gotta run to Atlanta with Luke."

"Bo you cannot be serious. You're leaving me here with two kids?!"

"Look Uncle Jesse wants us to go there and fix something that happened with Daisy. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Bo we need to talk before you go."

"Not now I just need to get some stuff."

"For once will you stop and listen to me. Joey thinks you hate him cause you spend more time with Diana."

"I need to give her more attention. She has a mother who gave her up cause she didn't want her. She needs to know at least her father wants her."

"Joey is your son he needs you too."

"And I know that. But right now Diana needs me more."

"Joey thinks you hate him. It hurt me hearing him say that."

"Look I'm too busy to handle this now! I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know what Bo just don't bother coming back! And thake YOUR daughter with you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bo said.

"It means Bo, that ever since you found out about Diana, me and Joey have been pushed out of your lives."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was working at The Boar's Nest when Rosco came in to talk to you. "It would be better for us to talk in private."

"Oh sure Rosco," she said walking outside.

"Bo and Luke, they were in Atlanta today right?"

"Um yea. They said something to do with Daisy."

"There was a shooting where they were. We just got a call about it. Christine I am sorry but Bo was hit pretty badly."


	16. Chapter 16

"How bad is it Rosco?"

"Really bad. From what Luke told me, doctors aren't giving him much hope. I told Luke I'd drive you there to meet him at the hospital."

Christine couldn't speak. The last thing she had said to Bo was to never come home. She was mad but she didn't mean it and definitely didn't want this to happen. She just nodded. "I just...I need to take Joey to my parents." Bo had taken Diana to stay at the farm with Uncle Jesse after the fight they had.

"I'll take you there, you're in no condition to drive." Rosco said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom I didn't tell Joey yet. I don't know how to tell him. I mean especially if...I mean if Bo dies I don't know how I'd be able to tell him what happened."

"Don't worry, Joey will be fine. I'll try my best to tell Joey what's happening and why you had to leave. And you call me when you get any word on him." Her mom said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke how is he?" Christne said running to him.

"Not looking too good. He wasn't meant to get hit. They weren't even after us. But I lost him in the studio and the next thing I know it, I see him laying there in a puddle of blood on the floor." Luke started crying. "He's gotta be alright, he just has to be. He has to much going for him now for it to end just like that."

"Luke, did he say anything?"

Luke nodded, "He said tell Christine I'm sorry but this was for the best. I don't think he knew what he was saying."

Christine started crying. "That doesn't mean he's gonna die," Luke said hugging her.

"I told him to never come home. We had a fight this afternoon before he left. And I said that to him. I didn't mean it. Luke I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't make it out of here alive."


	17. Chapter 17

"I wouldn't go in there. Bo isn't looking himself," Luke said seeing Christine go into Bo's room.

She put her hand out to stop Luke. "I need to go in there." She went to his bed and took his hand. "Bo you have to know I didn't mean it when I told you to never come home. You know I love you more than anything in this world." She leaned over and gently kissed his lips. "Don't you want to see your son again?"

She heard a mumbling coming from Bo. "Bo?"

He squeezed her hand tightly to let her know he heard her. She smiled and pushed his hair out of his face, "I'm right here Bo."

"I...I love you," he tried to get out.

She smiled and held his hand, "I love you too Bo."

"Joey?"

"He's with my mom. She was going to tell him in the best way possible. I couldn't do it, I was a mess when I found out."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Sleep."

"I'll let you get some rest. I'll be back later."

"I got hotel rooms for everyone, so if you want your parents can stay here since they have Joey," Luke told her.

"Sure..I'll call them."

"Don't have to I already did. Hey Bo's gonna be alright," Luke said reassuring her.

She nodded, "I know he is."

When the doctors told them to go to the hotel cause Bo needed his rest she went right to her parents' room. "How's Joey?" she asked immediately.

"He hasn't stopped crying since I told him." Her mother said. "He's over there crying on the couch."

"Hey there Joey," Christine said going over to him. She looked and saw that he was holding on to a teddy bear that was Bo's when he was a kid and Bo had given it to him on his first birthday.

"How's daddy?"

Christine didn't want to lie, she didn't have any clue how Bo really was. But she couldn't tell him the truth. "Well daddy did wake up today and asked for you."

"He gonna be ok?"

She smiled, "I honestly think so. We can go see him in the morning."

"Yes mommy," he hugged her. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Her mother went over to her when Joey was asleep, "Is everything gonna be alright?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. But I did talk to him when he woke up. The doctor said that whatever I told him seemed to pick up his spirits. I told him I loved him more than anything. Think it worked."


	18. Chapter 18

I think all of my stories are gonna be put on hiatus as of now. I don't feel like many people are reading them and that it's being a waste of time to write them and only a few people are commenting. As well as I've gotten into a whole new show and celebrity (that I just love lol) and I haven't been into Dukes as much lately. Thanks to those who did read my stories.


End file.
